when the snow begins to fall
by PurpleLilyStar
Summary: "Uh, Merry Christmas?" A collection of drabbles, freeverses and oneshots centred around the Next Generation and my Christmas gift to Andro, PomPom, Gracie, Vanilla and Raya. Mostly set during Christmas/new year except for the first one. Day Two: Albus/Scorpius
1. Sour lollipops

**This is dedicated to Gracie (I-veGotManyNames) as part of my Christmas gift collection.**

**Day:1  
Pairing: Rose/OC(Samuel Jonathan Holmes.)**

* * *

_ She has no idea (no idea),  
That I'm even here (that I'm even here). She has no idea (no idea),  
That I'm even here (that I'm even here)._

_ No Idea- All Time Low_

* * *

You first meet him (again) in a bookshop, Flourish and Blotts to be precise. His hair is messy and a pencil is tucked behind his ear as he hums to himself whilst he puts the books back on the shelf. At first you walk past the ladder he is standing on, but then you realise what the song is and you remember a time, maybe not so long ago when a tall, dark-haired boy walked along the streets of Hogsmeade and shared sour lollipops with you. He hummed that same song, a song about falling in love but being invisible at the same time. A song that you, although you would never admit it to anyone, had listened to many times and never quite forgot what the world was like when you were fifteen. He looks down and you swear that your heart almost skips a beat. "Sam!" You grin. "What are you doing here?"  
He looked down. "Rose?" He pushed his glasses back up his nose, a familiar routine. "I work here. How are you?"  
You smile. "I'm pretty good, great even. What about you, Sam?"  
His smile is so wide; his face looks like it could break. "I'm brilliant. What book are you looking for?"  
"Anything you have on pumpkins." You reply and his ladder flies down the aisles to get your books.

* * *

Several weeks of catching up later, you're just about to leave the house for work when an owl flies through your open window and perches upon your kitchen table, dropping a package onto the newly swept floor. You decide to open it, you would be early to work anyway and in it is a bunch of sour lollipops, all tied together like a bouquet of flowers with a single crimson rose inside and a white ribbon around the outside. Attached is a note,

_"Rose,  
It's been brilliant catching up with you, would you like to come to the Three Broomsticks with me tonight at seven? I know it's further away than The Hallows Pub but I remembered that you liked it there.  
Samuel."_

* * *

You don't know why but at seven pm exactly, you're sitting opposite him ordering pumpkin pie (_it is Halloween after all.)_ and talking about books as easily as you did three years ago.  
"I love John Green." You say, sipping you drink. He smiles, less awkward than he used to be (_funny how much of a difference three years can make.)_ "I remembered." You both laugh and your food arrives. It isn't until much later (_maybe two hours?) _that you realise how easy it is to just talk and be friendly with him. Just before you leave, as he is paying, "No, No, I insist." You realise that they haven't charged you enough. You tap a waiter on the shoulder. "I think we owe you money." You explain and he smiles.  
"No, No! Discount for the happy couple!"  
You glance at Sam. "We're not even together." You could have sworn Sam's face fell a little, but maybe it was a trick of the fading light. _(You're not entirely sure.)_ The waiter shook his head, frowning. "Sorry about that." He lets you off the money anyway but as you're walking along the streets, a strong sense of déjà vu hits you. _(Three years on and it's still the same.) _"I've never dated anyone." You blurt out. He doesn't say anything before turning to face you. "Me neither."  
After a few minutes in which the only audible thing is an owl hooting in the dark night, he speaks again. "Maybe we should try…. I mean, would you want to go out with me?"  
You smile. "Yes. I'd like that."

Slowly he puts his hand in yours and you continue to walk, side by side, along those streets you used to walk.


	2. Merry Christmas?

Albus smiled at Scorpius softly, before glancing at Lily, who was squished in between them on the sofa. "You okay, Lils?"  
Lily nodded, staying silent. Albus sighed. "I'm off to the Burrow. I'll meet you all there, in say, half an hour?" To Scorpius, he added. "C'mon Scorp."

As soon as they had walked through the door, Lily shot up from her seat and ran towards the fireplace. A minute later she was running up the steps of the Burrow. "Lucy? Louis?" She burst into the room she and Lucy shared when they stayed there, to find Louis attempting to do a handstand whilst Lucy counted. "What-" Lily started but Lucy cut her off.  
"Bet with Domi." Lucy explained. Louis was going red in the face from all the blood rushing to his head. Louis shook his head, trying to speak. A few seconds later, he fell onto the floor. "Right. How long?" He asked, panting.  
Lucy grinned. "Three minutes and eighteen seconds."  
Louis punched the air and started cheering. "YES! HA DOMI! I BEAT YOU!"  
Lily rolled her eyes at him. "Anyway…. Guess who just left the house, together, and quite obviously are off to work on their project?"  
"Al and Scorpius?" Lucy and Louis asked in unison. Lily nodded.  
"I'm pretty certain it's behind the shed. Nobody will notice if we vanish for a few minutes right?" Lucy and Louis agreed and the three left to find out what Albus and Scorpius were up to.

Fifteen minutes later, they were outside the shed in the Potter's back garden. Louis, being Louis, had insisted on dressing all in black and painting cat whiskers on his face. Lucy had tucked her hair into a massive woolly hat and Lily had a way-too-big-for-her coat that she had stolen (she preferred the term "borrowed") from Fred's room. Louis wriggled his eyebrows at the girls. "So, Lily, how's things going with Scorpius?"  
Lucy interrupted. "What if that's why they're there? Maybe they're together?"  
Louis and Lucy nearly doubled over laughing whilst Lily frowned. "Albie has a girlfriend, I don't think he'd cheat on her with Scorpi!"  
Lucy and Louis continued laughing. "She calls him Scorpi!" Louis chuckled. Lily stormed off and over to the back of the shed, the other two quickly following her.

Lily froze. Scorpius had his hands in Albus' hair and was kissing him. Both pairs of eyes were shut and Albus' Gryffindor scarf was wrapped around them both. Louis' eyes widened and Lucy elbowed him. He dug around in his pocket and handed her three galleons. "Told you so." She muttered. Lily didn't say anything. Louis coughed and the two boys turned around.  
Albus looked at Lily apologetically, he had guessed how she felt about Scorpius, but by then they were already together.  
Scorpius smiled sheepishly. "Uh, Merry Christmas?"


	3. Cookies

**A/N: This is for PomPom(PotterMommy1118), thank you for always being Albie and always being there for me :D  
Merry Christmas :)**

**And also thanks to Gracie (I-veGotManyNames), for letting me use her version of James.**

* * *

James laughed. "So, we sneak out of the common room, down three corridors and up a moving staircase, into the head boy dorm, into the extra kitchens and if Freddie catches us, we say it was a Christmas surprise for him?"  
Lily grinned. "That is exactly the plan!"  
Albus threw a pillow at her. "Lillikins, he would probably just let us if we asked him. There's no need to sneak around and go all undercover."  
Lily threw the pillow back at him. "But that's the fun of it!"  
James sighed and looked at Albus. "Absurd as it sounds, I completely agree with her."  
Albus shrugged. "Fine then. Cookies it is."  
Lily highfived James over his head and Albus groaned. "Did you two actually plan this?" The pair laughed.  
James looked away guiltily. "Might have done….."  
Albus rolled his eyes. "Why does that not surprise me?"  
James shrugged. "Let's just go." He stood up and Lily and Albus followed him out of the common room.

Ten minutes later, the three siblings were arguing over the right amount of sugar to put into the cookies. Albus took the bowl from Lily. "One hundred and fifty grams, Lillikins!"  
James shook his head. "Lilybug is right. It's two hundred."  
Lily shook her head. "Nooooo, it's the whole packet!"  
Albus smacked his hand to his forehead and James burst into laughter. "Lilybug... If we add the whole packet, there will be more sugar than cookie."  
Lily shrugged. "You say that like it's a bad thing." Albus elbowed James and he poured the correct amount of sugar into the bowl. James took the bowl from Albus and started to stir it.

Meanwhile, Albus was trying to cover Lily with flour. "Step away from the sugar Lillikins!"  
Lily shook her head. "It needs more!"  
Albus waved the bag of flour at her, stepping closer and closer, chuckling loudly. "I will throw this at you!" Lily grabbed the sugar from the table and attempted to pour it into the bowl. Albus laughed and threw the flour bag at Lily. It hit her on the shoulder and promptly exploded, showering the youngest Potter in flour. Lily glared at him and threw the bag of sugar. It hit him on the forehead and spilled down his front. The two of them laughed at the sight of each other, covered in the ingredients.

James glared at the two of them. "LILYBUG! ALBIE! You can't just throw things at each other!" He waved his hands around as he usually did when he was angry and the bowl of cookie mix, with far too much milk and sugar added, flew through the air, somersaulting in mid-air, to land on the head of someone who had just walked through the door.  
Freddie Weasley pulled the bowl of sticky mixture off his head, his entire face covered in the uncooked, runny concoction. He threw the plastic bowl to the floor and wiped the mix out of his eyes to see the three Potters standing there, Lily covered in flour, Albus sticky with an entire packet of sugar and James who was just standing there, gobsmacked. Freddie glared at them.

The three looked at each other before turning back to him. "Merry Christmas Freddie!"


	4. Returning

**A/N: This is for Andro (Andromeda2000). You are absolutely the best friend anyone could have and I am SO proud of you. You are always there for me, even if all I want to do is rant and moan about thing that bore you and you put up with me and my angsty fic ideas. You encourage me to actually post fics and I don't know where I'd be without you. We both know that I'm awful at speeches so I guess I'll leave it at that. Merry Christmas, Andro.**

"TEDDY!" Victoire shrieked, running towards him.  
Teddy picked her up and spun her round easily. "Hey there Toire." Victoire buried her face in his jacket, grinning and sobbing at the same time. Teddy set her down and lifted her chin. "Why are you crying? I'm here now."  
Victoire shook her head. "I just can't believe you came back. Two years away, Teddy. I heard…. I saw, in the papers, it said one of the workers had been killed and I… I convinced myself it was you, we all saw the photographs, I thought it was you. We all did." Teddy hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head, never wanting to let her go. "It wasn't me. It wasn't Sol or Kian either. It was a man from another site, poor thing. I didn't know him. It was supposed to be a year but they kept us all for the man's death. No letters were allowed out or in. " James, Dominique and Albus came running out of the house. "TEDDY!" James screamed and all three ran towards him. Teddy held his arms open for his family as the three piled onto him. Lily, Louis and Lucy were the next to run out, launching themselves at him. Molly, Fred, Roxanne, Rose and Hugo ran out as well, not wanting to be left out. Teddy laughed as he was buried under a pile of Weasley-Potters. "Hey guys!" He turned to the youngest four, he had missed their sortings. "How were your sortings?"  
Twelve year old Hugo smiled at him. "Hufflepuff." Teddy chuckled and ruffled his hair. He had suspected that generous, selfless Hugo would have been a Badger. Lily jumped up and down with excitement. "Teddy! Teddy! I got Gryffindor!" She hugged him and he picked her up to put her on his shoulders. Lucy and Louis giggled. "We got Gryffindor too!" Louis announced proudly.  
Teddy smiled broadly at his family. "Right, let's all get inside. I've got presents for ALL of you!" The cousins cheered and ran inside, Lily scrambling down from his shoulders. When they had all run inside, Teddy turned to Victoire. "I missed you." He whispered, leaning in to kiss her. Victoire kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Teddy pulled her closer and smiled against her lips. A giggle came from the doorway and the two turned around. All the cousins were back outside, watching them. James had a camera in his hand and Fred was laughing at a picture. Victoire took his hand. "Merry Christmas, Teddy. Let's go inside." Teddy nodded and everyone headed inside again. When Teddy reached the living room, the adults all swarmed around him. Harry enveloped him in a hug immediately and Ginny followed his example. After everyone had greeted him, they had known he was coming back for around a week now so they were not as surprised as Victoire and the rest of the cousins, he went to sit on the small armchair by the Christmas tree.

He unzipped his bag. "I have a present for every one of you, so don't worry." He smiled as he read out the first name. "James." He dug out a present wrapped in blue and broomstick wrapping paper. James grinned and tore it open. It was a pair of chasers gloves, in red and gold. "Thanks Teddy!" James grinned again and Teddy grinned back. After the rest of the cousins had got their presents, it was time for Victoire's. Teddy pulled out a small, square shaped present and handed it to her. Victoire pulled off the wrapping paper and revealed a small black box. She looked at Teddy, confused.

Teddy stood up and took it from her, going down onto one knee. He opened the box to reveal a delicate white-gold ring, with a small sapphire embedded into it. "Toire, I have loved you ever since the day we decided to decorate the Potter's treehouse when we were ten. I couldn't ever imagine ever loving anyone even half as much as I love you. I'm sorry this speech isn't very good or very long, but I've never been good with words. What I'm trying to say is, Victoire Appoline Weasley, will you marry me?"  
Victoire was stunned. "Yes, yes, yes, every time, always, yes. I love you Teddy." He slipped the ring onto her finger and then pulled her in for a kiss. "Merry Christmas, Toire."


End file.
